Crazy For A Joke
by Squee page 394
Summary: It all started with a trip to the bank...
1. Chapter 1: The Bank

:Disclamer: I don't own the joker, suicide squad, Hellraiser or anything DC related in this story. I don't know Muse. I only own Alice, Myra and the plot. I make no profit out of this. It's purely fiction.

Title: Crazy For A Joke

Chapter 1: The Bank

It was a bright sunny day in Gothem City where we find Alice and Myra Spencer at their usual spot, the bank. Why? They do it to be human because humans go to the bank. On this particular day, which was a Wednesday by the way, nobody knew that it would be the day picked by the most dangerous man currently alive. Alice and Myra stood in line for a half an hour to get $20 to go see a movie they have been waiting to see for 12 years and nothing will stand in their way from seeing this movie. Not even hell.

Alice, who was wearing her black Muse t-shirt, red pants with 15 random key chains hanging off the belt loops, a black and white striped vest that ended around the hips, rainbow socks and ugly brown crock sandals. Her hair was half blue half pink, like a fucked up Cruella De Vile style. She looked at her sister jumping up and down."Oh my god! I can't wait to see Deadpool!" Alice expressed excitedly. She looked like she was about to kill someone because of how happy she was. Or she had just consumed an entire box of Dunkin Donuts. Either way, the inhabitants of the bank were screwed.

Myra who had more of a adult look of black feminine jeans, plain white long sleeved shirt, neon green socks and a nice pair of purple klogs with black specks for shoes. Her hair was a deep dark shade of green that was done in a nice simple fish tail braid. She rolled her eyes at her sister. "Calm yo tits! Me too," Myra said with haste in her demeanor. Myra was determined to see this fucking movie once and for all. Everyone else could go to hell and meet her dad.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked her sister.

"We're gonna be..."and before Myra could finish her sentence, the man of Alice's dreams glided through the door on a skateboard. A gun was in each of his hands and the look in his eyes said he was going to shoot someone no matter what.

Almost everyone went dead silent when he spoke. "Everyone on the floor, this is a night you are going to remember. Put all your money in the bags and maybe no one gets hurt." Right about then some of his lackeys dressed up in what looked to be like hobo's clothing and clown masks entered the bank with guns and empty brown sacks in their hands.

Everyone started to panic and did what the man said. Alice looked over and she was, shall we say, struck with love. The man then walked over to her now staring face to face with her. She thought he was the 'hottest' guy she's seen next to Matthew Bellamy. That was an epic comparison.

He looked a little like her ex. He looked kinda like he was on the verge of death. His dark eyes, green hair, wicked silver smile, red lips, chalk white skin and tattoos made him look more like an artistic corpse. Upon his shoulders he a wore purple jacket. Around his hips black pants sat. Gracing his feet were a pair of black shiny shoes that looked like they belonged to a lawyer who paid a fuck ton of money for them. What was it she was drawn to? Clearly she has never met this man. Where did he get such fashion sense?

"Get on the ground," the man told Alice. His voice held confusion because she was not doing as he said. That and he was contemplating the hearts floating around her head. And not the bloody beating kind, actual fluffy animated hearts from cartoons.

"Why?" She asked simply.

Myra looked at the both of them and sighed. "Excuse me.. Alice, you know I've done my waiting... 12 years of it of what feels like possibly in Azkaban. I want to see Deadpool if it's the last thing aaaannnnnd you're not even listening to me," she growled with frustration. What was even a little more frustrating nobody was paying attention to her and she clearly wasn't following some weirdo with green hair's orders. She wasn't particularly happy that his hair was green as well.

The both of them continued to ignore Myra. "Why aren't you on the ground?" The man asked Alice. This time he was waving the gun around in a "really?" expressive fashion.

Alice sighed as she looked him in the eyes. "I'm not getting on the ground because for one...I'll get my outfit dirty and for two...well...I haven't thought about two but when I do, I'll let you know," Alice explained. The way she said it was almost as if it was a true to god honest mistake that she hadn't thought that far.

Before the man could respond Alice quickly started up again. She tends to do that. His outfit and makeup finally made sense to her."You're The Joker huh?" She asked.

"How did you..." He was interrupted.

"Your hair. It's a familiar look. A look in your eyes. Your lips..." Alice trailed off. She was slowly leaning in closer to get a good look at those lips. And boy did she want to get some of that lipstick.

The tapping of Myra's right foot could be heard if anybody was paying attention to her. Alas, nobody really was. And the guy that even came near here with a gun and sack of money ended up under her shoe barely gasping for air as she had kicked him in the lungs. "Alice...Don't make me hurt you." Myra grew inpatient.

Alice looked at her sister, " You got the money?"

The Joker grew irritated "Listen to me!" He yelled at the Spencer's. This time he took note of the other one.

Alice jumped then smiled. She loved it when she knew a hot man told her what to do. She used to do that with her ex by the same name. Many of Jokers had come and gone but this one was by far one of the cute ones in her opinion. At least he didn't have no fucking scars…yet.

Meanwhile, The Joker's minions gathered up all the money in the bank, sans the one under Myra's foot, and left their boss to get caught. The sound of the sirens grew louder as the police were on their way. The Joker heard the sound and headed out the door. He was stopped by Alice who stood in his way like a damn old lady waiting to get run over on the sidewalk.

"Wait! Here's my number." She handed him a piece of paper.

He took it, smiled then left considering he was in no hurry to meet the police. Alice felt like she was on cloud 9. Myra grabbed her sister and dragged her from the bank to the movie theater the whole way by her ear. She had finally gotten some money thanks to the jerk that pointed his gun at her and decided he needed new lungs anyway. There they went to see ending half of Deadpool. Let's just say Myra died Alice's hair yellow for missing the first half.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fucking Psycho

Disclamer: I don't own the joker, suicide squad, Hellraiser or anything DC related in this story. I don't know Muse. I only own Alice, Myra and the plot. I make no profit out of this. It's purely fiction.

Chapter 2: A Fucking Psycho

4 months later...

"I swear to you, I didn't want there to be any killings to happen," Alice told her therapist at Arkum Asylum who happens to be her own sister, Myra. Alice was sitting in a hard metal chair wearing a white straight jacket that she'd managed to untie by herself and a pair of white pants. Her shoes had gone missing on the way to Myra's office. Not even socks were left on her feet. She was just barefoot with clear sparkly toes.

Myra took a deep breath to reign in her patient side. When it comes to Alice Spencer one must always be patient, especially Myra Spencer. That's why she's learned to only smack Alice in the back of the head when she's being EXTREMELY RUDE. "You destroyed those animatronics…why?" Myra asked her sister in the attempt to try and get an honest answer. Also, in an attempt to get an answer that she would understand. Sometimes the things that spat out of Alice's mouth should have stayed inside. You never know what'll come out. Sometimes it's good and sometimes it's complete and utter alien gibberish. She would rather Alice spoke Pig Latin than gibberish because at least Alien is usually a lot of beeps and bops out of her mouth.

Alice started rocking back and forth in her chair as she relived those moments at her last job before coming here to the asylum. That was a horrible week by the way and they didn't even give her last paycheck to her. She could have bought a new pair of shoes with that money! "I'm telling the truth. They are evil, pure evil, every last one of them. No matter where you are, they will come to life and murder you." Alice started to rock back and forth even faster now with little twitches of her head moving.

Myra thought very carefully about how she was going to respond to that. She may be her sister but she actually had to be professional here if she was going to treat her own sister. The asylum was very strict about this condition. "We were at Chuck E Cheese," Myra explained to Alice slowly, hoping to make Alice realize just how harmless that damn giant rat was. Seriously, it was completely harmless. It was even unplugged for fucks sake.

Alice looked at her sister with disbelief. What Myra doesn't know is what Alice's summer job was like. She was working at a pizza place filled with animatronics. Her job description was being the security on the night shift. Seeing things you'd never see. It was more fucked up than she thought it would be. And the worst part was she didn't even get any pizza! How horrible!

Myra sighed quietly. Then she glanced at her watch that had a picture of Android Cell on it. "Well sis, times up. Time for my next pai..." Myra stopped talking for a second and looked at her file. Then she did a double take. Then a triple take. Then she closed the file and reopened it quickly. "Are you fucking shitting me? Him?!" She let out a sigh after being a bit outraged on who the next patient was. How was this her life? Seriously? Him? How? What force of nature did this to her? All she could think was "Fuck. Me."

"Ha... Ha... HA HA HA!" The laughter grew louder as they wheeled him closer and closer to the office. Upon hearing said laughter Alice got up and walked over to the door. She opened it right when they pulled up to the door. Alice's eyes got all anime big. Literally. She was starting to freak the security guards out. They themselves were wondering if they were starting to lose some marbles after working in the asylum for so long.

Alice couldn't control herself. Afterall, she had no filter. "It's you. The guy from the bank!" Alice said with the joyous voice of happiness. Honestly, this was a joyous occasion she thought she might pull a rabbit out of her pants and cuddle it.

If the Joker could have snapped his fingers when he realized who it was he would have. She was definitely a familiar face he couldn't forget. "Alice. Nice to see you again," The Joker said softly with a grin. Oh he had plans for this one.

Alice blushed as she put her left hand to her cheek and turned her head slightly to the left in a bashful way. "Nice to see you too...Joker? Was it?" Alice trying to remember anything that's not Muse related was a bit hard for her tiny brain. In fact, things were so hard that she keeps forgetting this guy resembles her ex boyfriend with a similar hair color. What was his name again? Oh well, it doesn't matter. This guy is hotter than him.

"Yes, it is." Joker smiled. And before any other interaction between the two could happen, the guards that were meant to take Alice to her room separated them by tazing Alice and dragging her away. Her foot twitched the entire drag to her cell. The Joker gave a slight frown as they tazed her and dragged her away. He would have loved to taze her but he would have at least have liked to keep her around. These guys were so rude and such boring company for him. Maybe he could get the good old doctor to talk. She looked like Alice's sister from the bank.

One of the guards wheeled the Joker over to Myra's table and closed the door at the hand gesture she sent them. It WAS a doctor to patient meeting after all. Glancing once more at the file she decided that direct pleasantries were necessary. If this guy was as nuts as her last boyfriend she definitely decided rudeness was not allowed. "Hello Joker, I see you are getting better with communicating. Tell..." Myra was interrupted. Seems to happen a lot. Particularly when she's trying to be serious.

"I like her. Tell me more about Alice," Joker insisted in the knowledge of Myra's not so better half. The look on his face was a look that resembled someone not quite believing what they were saying. That or they were about to salivate at a nice juicy steak. It was leaning more towards the latter of the two options.

Folding her hands in front of her on the table Myra replied. "We aren't here to talk about my sister, we are here to talk about you unfortunately," Myra snapped. Clearing her throat she decided that she was definitely not getting pulled into his bullshit like she did the last Joker. That was a time in her life she really likes to pretend never happened. Even if her costume was still intact (as well as a costume that looks like the person wearing it got mauled by a tiger could look intact) at the bottom of her purple wooden trunk in hell.

Joker merely smiled wide showing off his silver teeth. Myra had a passing thought to check her reflection in them because of how shiny they were."I would like to talk about Alice. Tell me more about her...please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE," Joker begged in his own way. He needed more info on the cute little odd ball girl that just got tazed. She intrigued him in a way he hasn't been in what feels like forever. She also set fire to his loins but that was a matter for another time.

Thinking carefully Myra decided that if for some reason her sister and this maniac were ever to be alone with each other he needed to know at least one thing about her. "Fine, Alice loves the band Muse and that's all you need to know about her because that's all there is to know about her. Seriously, you better get to know who they are or you are in for at least a four hour lecture on the lead singer's shoes." Myra gave in to the green haired man. Damn, what was it about green haired psycho's that Myra felt compelled to give a little leeway to? She was not liking the familiar habits coming back to the surface. 'This guy might have to die,' she thought. She wasn't ready to become a naughty jester again!

He smiled again and opened his mouth wide as he licked his lips. "Can you give me a favor Mrs. Myra Spencer?" The Joker asked.

"I am NOT married!" she stated, completely forgetting that she got married in Neverland. Hey, she was a busy girl! You can't expect even her to remember some details ALL the time when you have to babysit Alice ALL THE TIME. "What is it?" Myra played along. Maybe this guy just needed something…like a sandwhich. He looked far too skinny.

A short, dark chuckle left his mouth. "I could get your sister out of here and all you have to do is get me out of this jacket," Joker said while wiggling in his straightjacket.

*Meanwhile in Alice's cell*

Alice is writing on the walls over and over again "Killed By Drones". She only writes what's going on over in her head and that phrase stuck out. She was also writing it in her own blood because she felt that it would look cooler and better then scratching it in with the pencil she had. Of course she felt an immediate slap on the wrist after cutting her thumb open. Myra was not happy with her about that apparently. She also was talking to herself as loud as she can so everyone can here. They needed to know what the voices were saying.

"KILLED BY THE DRONES! ARE YOU A HUMAN DRONE? ARE YOU A KILLING MACHINE? ARE YOU A PSYCHO KILLER? SAY YOU'RE A PSYCHO KILLER!" over and over again she screamed.


	3. Chapter 3: Shifting and Shocking

Disclamer: I don't own the joker, suicide squad, Hellraiser or anything DC related in this story. I don't know Muse and 30 seconds from Mars. I only own Alice, Myra and the plot. I make no profit out of this. It's purely fiction.

Chapter 3: Shifting and Shocking

Myra looked at The Joker for what seemed to be an hour. The request he gave was a bit tempting giving the fact that his hair was her favorite color. He reminded her so much of Alice's ex it bothered her. There was just something about green haired men that she simply couldn't control herself when they gave orders. She also remembered the fun time she had being a bad guy. This situation screamed at her being a bad guy again.

"So, how about it Spencer?" The Joker grinned with his question. He knew a sucker when he saw one. He also knew how to manipulate someone when they gave even the slightest weakness away. Instantly he had noticed how often Miss Myra would glance at his hair and bite her lip subconsciously as she did. Green was definitely her color, especially since she herself had green highlights in her black raven locks.

Myra looked at the Joker slightly annoyed. She didn't like being told what to do, it was a major pet peeve she had considering the way she was made, yes made, hence the reason there even IS a Myra to go with Alice Spencer. The horrible memory of her creation flashed through her mind and gave her a shudder but she covered it up quickly. But in order to get her sister out she'd do anything, even if it was taking orders from a green haired crazed man. It's not like she could use her hellish powers to get Alice out of this situation.

Nodding her head once she made up her mind. There was no other "normal" way to get her sister out of this shit hole. "Yes, yes I'll do it." Myra got up and walked over to the crazed man. She took a deep breath and started to unbuckle the jacket, half wondering if he was going to try and kill her as soon as she was done. The moment the jacket was fully undone the Joker elbowed Myra in the face. Myra falls to the floor holding her nose. Light blue blood dripped through her nose as her eyes grew black for a minute in anger. "Oh God, you ass!" She yelled though her hands.

The Joker got up and took the rest of the straightjacket off, stretched and smiled. The sight of her blood color was a question he was definitely going to be asking Alice about at a later date but right now he needs to find said woman. Walking over to the door he yanked it open and walked out, leaving Myra alone. There was a trail of bodies left in his wake with puncture holes in their necks caused from a pen he twiddled with his fingers.

Alice, in her cell, started to sing softly to herself as she waited for dinner time. She was hoping it was Mac and Cheese tonight. "I want the peace and joy in your mind…" She sang to herself. She was pacing back and forth in her small eight by eight cell until she was interrupted by laughter.

The door to her cell opened and in walked her hero, bloody pen and all in his hand. "Hello, Alice. Come with me," The Joker said to her as he killed one of the security guards that was guarding her cell trying to crawl away after having his legs broken and opened the cell door even wider for her as if he were a gentleman.

Alice gladly went with him. For whatever reason she had trusted him with her life, which was not the best idea considering her state of mind. Her heart was going a million miles per second, literally. No seriously, she was starting to feel like she was about to pass out from the excitement and high blood pressure. If she were human she would have died instantly. There was something about this man that she just loved.

They stopped walking once they got to a particular room he had been looking for. "Alice my dear." The Joker turned to Alice. They were so close to each other being face to face. "Come into this room with me and lay down on the table ok." He told Alice. She didn't even notice he wasn't asking. Alice smiled and nodded her head. "Ok."

In Alice's mind, she thought The Joker was hitting on her and was taking her to the other room to lay her on the table and do naughty things to her. Naughty sexual things. Her fantasy ran wild for a few minutes until they got to the room. It looked strange with such strange instruments and the lighting made the room look creepy to go along with the horrible yellow brown paint job. She ran to the table and laid there for a few moments. She looked over at the Joker who just took off his shirt. His porcelain body was adorned in various tattoos and it turned her on so much. Alice's mind couldn't handle it anymore and she let out a little moan.

The Joker smiled looking over at Alice who just lay down. "What do we have here?!" He said with slight excitement in his voice. The fact that she was sooo willing was exciting. Alice got a bit excited when she saw his face hover above her. Alice quickly got unexcited once he picked up the electrodes and hovered them over Alice's head. Her arousal slowly turned to fear.

"Are you going to kill me?" Alice asked her green haired friend in a small voice. She may be a half demon that can take so much brutality but it didn't mean she liked getting hurt. Hell, getting pinched was bad enough!

Barking out a laugh he smiled down at her. "Oh I'm not going to kill ya. I'm just going to hurt you... Really...Really...Bad." The Joker explained to Alice who looked at him with fear in her eyes.

Just then Myra runs into the room where her sister and the mad man is. Noticing what was in his hands she prayed that Alice turned off the pain connection they shared. Then she decided giving him a warning was in order. There was no way she wanted to hear what was going to happen next if he went through with his plan. She took a long, deep breath. "If you put that shit anywhere near my sister's head you better be prepared for her Muse karaoke mode."

"Who's Muse?" The Joker grew curious, electrodes falling to his side as he asked her the very question she was praying he wouldn't utter.

Growling in frustration she pointed her finger at him in accusation. "You! You're trying to make MY ears bleed from that question, aren't you?" Myra expressed her feelings. She was so ready to run away if he asked again.

"Please Spencer, who is Muse?" The Joker grew impatient. If they were some top secret military service out to get him he needed to know.

Myra holding her head in her hand quite annoyed, "For the love of Bob please, PLEASE stop saying that. I'll do your laundry for a year, free of charge if you stop talking about that and she didn't hear you."

"But who the hell is Muse?" The Joker asked the last time. He was really getting mad now.

After hearing such a question Alice finally caught on to what they were talking about. "You...you don't know?" Alice snapped out of the fear of being electrocuted.

Myra got wide eyed and grew angry, "Fuck you Joker, fuck you and your shiny mouth. SILVER IS OVER!" Myra never thought she would ever say that. Silently she cursed Rammstein for their silver days being over. She swore she'd never utter that phrase and Mister J just made her do it.

Joker looking at Alice with slight curiosity, "Know what pumpkin?"

Alice smiled and took a deep breath for this was some rant that she loves to rant about, "Muse, The greatest band in all existence, was formed in 1994 by a man named Matthew James Bellamy..." She starts explaining the whole history of the band and band members.

The Joker, confused by what he was hearing, needed to find a way to make it stop," Shut up, SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROATS AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM."

Myra took out the earplugs from her ears that she'd stuck in there before Alice's rant began. They didn't work anyway. "She already had those for breakfast in Neverland dude," she responded thinking of the poor bastards in Neverland that pissed Alice off.

Joker points at Myra, "You shut up too! Everybody knows that the greatest band is 20 seconds to mars." He is so dead serious Myra can't think for a minute. Also, the whole green haired bit and taking orders from those kinds of people kicked in at the moment.

Myra closes her mouth and tries so hard not to laugh at the mistake he just made. It was a little error but a funny one at that.

Alice shuts up and looks at the Joker with tears in her eyes, "Mr. J...why are you so mean to me? I just wanted to tell you who Muse was cause they make me happy like how you make me happy..."

Myra looks at Alice to see if she cares about Joker saying who the best band in the world was. "Sissy, he doesn't understand the complexity that's Muse. He's more focused on 20 SECONDS TO MARS than Muse...Surely you see this." If Alice didn't see what was wrong with that sentence Myra was going to fire her and send her ass to Hell for a whole week with no TV.

"But...isn't it 30 Seconds to Mars? And Muse is WWWAAAAAYYYY better than..." She stopped talking as she looked up at the Joker who still had the electrodes in his hands ready to shock the shit out of her. "Never mind, I like both bands." Alice continued.

Joker puts down the electrodes and cradles Alice's face. "Pumpkin, darling, sugar plum...it's not about the name. It's about being right and you acknowledging I am if you value your current life." He picks up the electrodes again, "Now, where were we..."

Alice looks up at him, "I love you?" she asked as if to answer his question and distract him from his plan.


	4. Chapter 4:Bath Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the joker, suicide squad, Hellraiser or anything DC related in this story. I don't know Muse or Matthew Bellamy. I only own Alice, Myra and the plot. I make no profit out of this. It's purely fiction.

Chapter Four: Bath Time

Myra looks at Alice as the girl is about to get shocked. She's not liking what she's seeing either. "Alice...turn off the button. You remember last time I got shocked? Your crush at the time went down in the lake and didn't come back up because we forgot he couldn't swim." Myra wasn't sure which crush it was at the time but she's pretty sure it was some poor soul who looked like Matthew Bellamy.

Alice sighed in a bit of sadness and frustration. She HATED turning the connection between them off because she is seriously afraid of being in pain alone and only Myra would understand the pain she'd be in. Of course her sister has a point and she doesn't want her new Puddin' to get hurt if Myra gets shocked. "OK I'll turn it off. But seriously I don't want this. I just want kisses and hugs and maybe sex..." She looked at the Joker with a pause, "With you...if that's not so much to ask not to get shocked today."

Joker looks at Alice's outfit as he considers the sex option. Then he smells her body odor that makes him drop the electrodes because of the stench. It is the worst smell he's ever smelled and he's smelled some foul stuff. "Fucking crazy shit!? What the hell is that smell?"

Alice starts smelling the air. Her sense of smell is horrible so she isn't one hundred percent sure she knows what it is. "It might be me? I could be wrong. Myra, is it me that smells?" she asked looking over to Myra, half hoping it was so long as she didn't get shocked.

Myra smells her sister and almost faints from the stench. "OMG! WOMAN YOU NEED A FUCKING BATH! You're starting to smell like daddy dearest on one of HIS good days."

Alice thinks about it. She hasn't showered since the day they got to the Asylum so about 4 months ago after the Chuck E Cheese incident. She didn't want anybody seeing her naked. "Well... I haven't taken one since I got here. I think I'm due for a bath. Can I get up and take one Mr. J?" Alice's gaze turns back towards Joker as she waits for his response.

Joker already pushing the table towards the shower room that was next door decided that a fire hose was best used here. He wasn't even going to question why there was a fire hose in a bathroom. "Don't worry doll face, I'll get you clean enough to smell like a nun!" Quickly he started to unravel the heavy hose and started dragging it towards Alice. The stench HAD to go.

"Is that a hose?" Alice asked looking worried at Myra then back at Joker. "How about a shower or bath... You could come with me and help me be clean." Alice smiled a seductive smile. For once she was using both a sexual come on as well as manipulation to put off danger. Multitasking is usually harder for her.

Joker tsks at her as he gets the hose ready. There was no way he was going near that girl again with the stench of whatever death killed OVER 9000 times was. "Honey, peach pie, blade to my heart, I'd be happy to bathe with you in the acid pit that made me the handsome psycho before you but I don't think even that would help. So first things first!" He points the hose at Myra and turns it on full blast. "Her make-up is terrible for our company!"

Once the water stops, Myra was left drenched and eyes as black as Pinhead's. She's ready to open the fucking gate to hell and send his sorry as through it now! "I'm not wearing any make-up Mister J. And you just earned yourself a ticket to see our mother!" She pulls out a blade she would only ever use on June 3rd and walks over to him. It was the only blade she'd ever made because Alice was more of the knives kind of girl but Myra's was a little more special. If ever used on anyone other than Alice that poor bastard's soul was sent straight to her mother Angelique for a special kind of torture. "I think you might enjoy this less than me," she said in cold voice.

Alice did not like where this was going. Plus, no mortal needed THAT blade of all blades. The one poor bastard that accidently pricked his finger with it because Alice thought she could use it to cut a watermelon didn't deserve that kind of torture. "Put that away! He will like it and take it. You know he collects those, which is another thing we have in common. Don't hurt him. I love you sissy!" Alice explained to her sister, getting off the table.

Myra's eye twitched and points the dagger to Alice's nose. It made the smallest of cuts on her nose and it stung like her nose got cut off but Alice ignored it. "I love you too but that was uncalled for. Plus, if I use this his meat will practically fall off his bones." This gives her a little chuckle as she puts the tip of the blade to her own lips with a smile. "I haven't said that in years." For Alice's crocodile tears, hopelessly in love eyes Myra decided to put the blade away and save it for another time. She couldn't bear to hear Alice cry for months about 'killing her boyfriend again!'

Alice giggled at the remark her sister made. It seriously has been years since she has said that particular phrase, "That's true, you haven't. But sissy, I smell and I'm gonna be sprayed by a mad man who I am madly in love with." She walks over to a wall to be sprayed at. "I'm ready, let's do this!"

Joker looks up from playing brick attack on his phone. Myra's voice seriously bores him that bad. Then he smiles. Instantly he sprays her without any warning and drenched her as well for a good twenty minutes. "Don't forget some deodorant pumpkin," he states. He takes a slight enjoyment to her choking on the water once in a while.

Alice laughs and smiles, "I won't darling."


End file.
